tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gargarakk Demon's Hall
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest we must go to the black city of Ankrastal, the following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. ANKRASTAL Upon reaching the blue circles down here finally we'll get to Ankrastal we must follow the blue line to the quest: NOTE: The marked route is recommended because it has the least monsters on the way (in his dragons majority and dragon lords in some part, not representing big threat), the unique potential danger of this route is the presence of 2 Hellhounds , although they appear alone respectively, their positions are marked in the image, if the team prepares to meet should not have major problem in eliminate them. The Hall: The Hall is marked with large blue circle, has a small entrance in the central part on its south side, we should enter with caution! For yet there are 6 demons and several Fire Devils, so they should be lured gradually, without haste and kill them one by one, once we reach the end of the hall (the smaller blue circle) we'll find the chests of the prize. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS